


Threesome Power Shift

by EmpireMurderer



Series: Four's a Crowd [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Naked Wrestling, Poor Hux, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireMurderer/pseuds/EmpireMurderer
Summary: Ben wants to take Rey home.  Rey agrees as long as he abides by her requests.  Phasma is confused how she got roped into this.





	Threesome Power Shift

**Author's Note:**

> There were a few things I made sure to include in this fic which were:  
> \- Dom Rey  
> \- Sub Phasma and Kylo  
> \- Naked wrestling  
> \- One knows they're hot, the other has no clue
> 
> This story was written because I love Hux, I really love Ben and I fucking love Phasma.

She watched Ben saunter back to his blonde friend at the booth on the other side of the bar, sliding into the seat opposite hers at the confusion of the redheaded man beside him.  She wondered what he was going to tell her, considering her request had been rather unorthodox.

Admittedly, Rey was rather flattered when the tall, unconventionally handsome man with long, dark locks had taken a liking to her, coming into the bar every third or sixth day so that she could tend to his liquor needs.  The only reason she might have been put off with his rather bold way of asking her to come over was that she had seen him put the same moves on others before her.  He had a good success rate, often leaving the bar with a different girl.  She attributed it to his good looks and the facade he carried of a broken man who just needs to find that perfect someone to fix his heart.  She figured he probably came from a loving home with well-to-do, responsible parents.  But that story would hardly draw in the kinds of women he targeted.

At the moment she scoped out his progress.  He was speaking rather slowly, making small gestures with his large hands.  The redheaded man beside him listened with a crooked head, side-eyeing Ben with keen interest.  The blonde was seated across from him, back straight, eyes narrowed, brows furrowed in bewildered speculation.  Ben ended his speech and the blonde stared at him in frozen thought for several silent seconds.  Rey didn’t even look away when the blonde shot a mystified glance in her direction, making tense eye contact before turning away to give the same look to Ben.  She could see her mouth a word, easily discernible on her lips.

_What?_

This launched Ben back into another speech, this time much more animated, obviously trying to persuade her to go along with it.  The blonde hardly looked swayed.  Her expression turned more confused the longer Ben spoke.

Rey went back to her chores.  It was a slow night, which is probably why Ben finally, after having buttered her up with flirtatious banter all these months, decided to pull the trigger on her.  There was no one else to ask.  She was the pool ball sitting on the edge of a corner pocket.  Might as well go for the more difficult shots before sinking the easy ones.  After all her set up, she never let on that he wasn’t the one holding the cue stick.

From the corner of her eye she saw Ben get out of the booth, straightening himself up tall and dragging the blonde with him to the bar.  Rey turned and maintained eye contact with them, waiting for their approach.  She was expecting this.

“Hello.”  The blonde said in a wavering voice.

“Hello.”  Rey answered back much smoother and controlled.

“Hey, tell her what you told me.”  Ben urged, pointing at his friend.

“I think there’s been a communication issue.”  The blonde replied skeptically, looking from Ben to Rey and back to Ben in increased discomfort.

“Oh?”  Rey inquired.  “What did he tell you?”

“I told her th-…”  Ben began but the blonde nudged her elbow in his ribs, cutting his voice off.

“Shut it, Ben.”  She told him.  “I already heard it from you.”  She then turned to Rey, deep blue eyes staring into her, searching for clarity.  “If you don’t mind, I’d like to hear it from you this time.”

“Well,”  Rey inhaled, as if trying to recall something from long ago.  “Ben asked me over to his place tonight after my shift ends.  I’ve got nothing going on and he’s quite cute so I certainly think that’s doable.  There’s just a few caveats.  One, he has to wear a condom.  No excuses.”

“I already agreed to that.”  Ben conceded.

“Two, I call the shots.  We’re doing this my way.”

“That’s good for me too.”  He added.

“And three,”  She pointed at the blonde.  “You have to agree to participate.”

The blonde stared into Rey, still as a statue except her eyes that darted around her face, probing for more explanation.  Rey met her gaze with unwavering fearlessness, conveying the answers with minimal expression.  

_Because you’re gorgeous._

“What’s your name?”  Rey disrupted the stare down between them.  It hardly shook the blonde out of her deliberations.

“Phasma.”  She hesitatingly responded, her tone so low Rey barely caught it.

“Well, Phasma?”  Rey asked of her, leaning over the bar so that she could set her stare deeper into the blonde.  “Are you interested?”  A few sluggish seconds elapsed before there was an answer.

“Yes.”

 

It was agreed that they would converge at Phasma’s after Rey’s shift ended in an hour.  Ben stuck around to talk to her while she closed the bar.  Phasma and her redheaded friend left once the agreement took place.  As soon as she was done, Ben took her hand and wrapped it chivalrously in his, like she had seen him do with many other women before her.  She didn’t mind that he was a player.  She wasn’t looking for anything from him than met expectations of a good fuck.

Though he was naturally subdued like Phasma, Rey could feel the excitement building within him as they walked down the street.  She sensed he had not had an encounter like this before and she was glad she could provide something unique to a man who was probably used to many one-night-stands.  She liked how his voice was deep and mellow, how he spoke in low volumes and that he tried to unsuccessfully portray himself as controlled when he actually seemed on the edge of emotion.  He didn’t smile often but when he did it was like looking into the other side of him, at the man who was untroubled and liked it that way.  She determined he was not as broken as he liked to pretend but there were some elements that he wished to be forgotten.

He led her to a house in the neighborhood behind the bar.  Rey was somewhat surprised.  She wasn’t expecting the tall, blonde woman to inhabit this quaint abode within this quiet neighborhood.  It looked like a home for a starter family.  Ben opened the door without knocking, calling Phasma’s name as soon as he entered.  Rey heard a faint call back, informing him she was coming downstairs.

Looking around, this was more like Rey expected.  Entering a person’s house was sometimes as intimate as having sex and Rey felt a fascination at glimpsing into the life of the gorgeous creature she had been increasingly drawn to for the past few months.  It was Ben she had initially been interested in taking home.  It was Phasma who made her heart pound out of her chest when she walked into the bar.  Playing Ben like a chess knight just so she could bag him and his queen turned out to be easier than she had imagined.  And now here she was, currently scanning the room she was in and internally nodding at how conventional it appeared.

It was a basic bachelorette pad.  A large screen TV hung on the wall opposite a tan couch, gym weights scattered around the floor, books thrown onto the coffee table, no less than three gaming consoles with about a dozen games for each stored in the shelving unit under the TV and the walls were bare.  The light was dimmed low, either because that was the way Phasma kept it or for ambience purposes, she didn’t know.  

Phasma appeared from the stairwell.  Her blonde hair was slightly damp and she was wearing different clothes.  It was clear she had recently showered either to be considerate of them or to reduce potential embarrassment.  Rey found it cute that, try as she might, Phasma was having a hard time looking her in the eye.

“Hi.”  Phasma said to her, fighting back awkwardness.  It made Rey feel powerful.

“Hi, Phasma.”  She shot her an uptick of a teasing smile.  It was enough to give Phasma pause before she turned to Ben.

“Hey.”  Was all she said to him.  That one word made him frown harshly as he gave her a heated glare.

“Don’t do this now.”  He warned her.  She stopped and gave him an equal glare.

“I’m letting you do this in my house.”  She argued.  “Don’t give me that tone.”

“This is contingent on you.”  Ben pointed fiercely at her.  Rey frowned at their display.

“What’s going on?”  She asked in confusion.

“She’s having second thoughts.”  Ben replied, jerking his thumb at Phasma.

“You’re backing out?”  Rey asked Phasma.  She didn’t answer but her silence was telling.  Rey tried not to let her disappointment show.  She doubted she could get them back to this point in the future if it all fell through now.  Launching into persuasion might be viewed as manipulative or desperate.  She would have to leave empty handed because she was willing to forego Ben for a sliver of a chance to win over Phasma later.  Rey stared into Phasma’s blue eyes, thinking hard about her next move.  After a few seconds, she simply shrugged and turned casually away.

“Okay.”  She stated naturally.  Ben’s jaw dropped, reducing him into contained panic mode.

“Please don’t go.”  He offered, his deep voice coming out tinged in diminishing control.  “We can go back to my place.”

“No.”  Rey replied, turning to the door.  “I stated my conditions.  I want Phasma to be apart of this.”  Ben shot Phasma an icy look and was met with an indifferent shrug of the shoulders.

“Perhaps she could be persuaded another night.”

“I’m standing right here, Ben.”  Phasma chastised.  “Quit talking about me like I’m not in the room.”

“No Phasma.  No sex.  It’s tonight or not at all.”  Rey responded to Ben.

“But why?”  Ben asked.  "Why do you even need her?”

Rey could see the bewilderment shrouding the handsome man.  She looked over at Phasma and could tell the tall blonde badly wanted the answer too.  Inwardly she smiled, knowing she had just hooked her in.

“Do you really want to know?”  She asked them both.  They glanced at each other before nodding simultaneously.  “Fine.  But this isn’t something I can tell you.  It has to be shown.  Both of you.  Go sit on the couch.”  She made a demand that promised punishment to those found to be non-compliant.  Both Phasma and Ben looked to each other with raised brows, surprised by the audacity of this much smaller person, but they both obeyed with hardly any hesitation.  Phasma sat on the far left while Ben sat on the far right, leaving a lot of room in between.  Rey followed them over, drawing off her bag and coat and tossing them over to the floor.

“You already know you’re distractingly hot.  I’m sure you’ve never had problems with women.”  Rey told Ben as she untucked her shirt and shucked off her shoes.  Ben’s eyes went wide, jaw clenched in anticipation.  “Well, maybe not problems with _getting_  women.”  Rey amended.  She slipped her t-shirt over her head, tossing it haphazardly over at where her coat and bag lay.  Phasma sat entranced though clearly befuddled by this display.  She glanced over at Ben uneasily but his attention was not directed at her.

“I bet I’ve seen you leave with at least ten different women.”  Rey surmised as she went to Ben, placing her knees on either side of him so that he sat between her legs.  He shifted, putting a hand onto her hip which she gently slapped away.  “Ah-ah…not yet, playboy.”  She told him.  He smirked but kept his hands to himself.

“Anyway, you have a lot going for you.  You’re tall and handsome,”  she continued, now running her hands through his hair.  “You have a sexy voice and that bad boy aura that you play up so well.  But you already know all this, don’t you?”  She teased.  He pinched back a knowing smile.  She leaned into him, hands on his shoulders, her face bending closer till their noses were practically touching.  He puckered out his lips, prepared for the inevitable kiss.

“But…”  She said, noting his disappointment and confusion as she slid off his lap.  “That doesn’t explain what this has to do with you, does it?”  Rey added, looking to Phasma who stopped shying her eyes away from her.  There was still that expression of puzzlement but now intermixed with one of curious awe.  Rey drew her pants down her legs so gracefully, that except for the quick glance, Phasma hardly seemed to note it.

“You are equally as beautiful.”  Rey told Phasma, kicking her pants to the side.  “But I don’t think you even know it.  Which is almost tragic.  How can someone so attractive not even know?”  Rey slid onto Phasma’s lap, straddling her like she had previously done to Ben, the taller woman inhaling sharply at the motion.  Rey reached over to finger Phasma’s gold locks, gently smoothing out the soft spike of her hair.

“This golden hair.”  Rey replied.  She looked solidly into Phasma’s eyes.  “These dark blues are so hauntingly beautiful.  I’ve wanted you the moment I saw you, but you don’t seem the type to believe it.  I asked you here because you need to be convinced of the truth.  You’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen.”  Rey unclasped her bra, smoothly removing it away from her body.  She grabbed Phasma’s left hand and pressed it to her breast, over her heart.  She could see Phasma’s chest heaving as she listened to everything Rey told her, letting her words sink into the depths of her soul, igniting a flame that flared hot in lust.

“Can you feel the beating of my heart?”  Rey asked Phasma in a whisper.  Phasma stared up at her, loose-jawed and short of breath.  She made a quick nod of her head.  “Do you believe me now?”  If Phasma had an answer her words were lost in Rey’s mouth.  Rey leaned in and captured her mouth in a searing kiss, gentle but strong, urgent yet slow.  Rey pressed her open lips against Phasma’s, lightly biting onto her, softly sucking and feeling the woman beneath her melting into it like iron in a scorching furnace.  Rey was unable to constrain a moan freed from the depths of her throat, traveling into Phasma’s, causing the blonde to gasp in heated response.  Their kiss ignited a fire between them, mouths locked in a fervent embrace, chests heaving in dizzied desire, hands exploring the other, seeking out ways to cause each other to whimper in amorous craving.  Rey felt Phasma slip her tongue into her mouth and she lost herself.  Time stopped as she ravaged this beauty.

A sudden movement on the other end of the couch brought her back into the moment.  Without breaking the kiss, Rey glanced over and remembered Ben was still waiting, though he hardly seemed offended at having been forgotten.  He stared openly at them, one arm draped across the back of the couch, his other hand palming his obvious erection over his pants.  Rey gently and slowly pulled away from Phasma, who still hadn’t yet come back down from cloud nine.

“Ah, right…Ben.”  Rey laughed, pressing her breasts into Phasma’s face.  “Thanks for waiting.”

“You guys can keep going if you like.”  Ben motioned to them with a smirk.  “I’m enjoying this.”

“I think we can include you now.”  Rey said before turning to Phasma.  “If you don’t mind.”

“He’s the reason we’re here.”  Phasma replied.  “Might as well reward him for it.”

“As long as you understand why you’re here now.”  Rey answered, placing a few more kisses along Phasma’s lips.  Phasma nodded, palming her hands on Rey’s ass and giving her a firm squeeze.  “Good.”  Rey slid off of Phasma’s lap and stood tall in front of them.  “You two get up then.  I’m anxious to see what I’m working with.”

Ben and Phasma exchanged amused glances before either one pulled themselves off the couch, standing at their tallest height, looking down on the much smaller Rey with anticipatory grins.  When they made no other movements Rey pinched both of their shirts into her long fingers and tugged at them.

“What are you waiting for?  Take these off.”  She declared.  Ben was quick to pull his shirt over his head, flinging the material away.  Phasma was more hesitant but did as she was commanded, the exhilaration in her eyes betraying her stoic composure.

“The pants too.”  Rey demanded.  Both Ben and Phasma were less graceful as Rey had been in discarding the pants but within seconds they were both standing in front of Rey in only their underwear and Rey could not pull her eyes away from them.

Ben had on a black pair of boxer briefs, his erection quite obvious against the tight cotton.  Rey had noted earlier in the month that he seemed bulky but she hadn’t expected him to be squarely in the beefcake category.  Her eyes roamed over his large pectorals and burly arms and shoulders, down his flat stomach and across his muscular legs.  He showed off his natural, athletic body, tightly grinning at Rey’s response.

Phasma, in her surprisingly black laced bra and panties, was made differently but not at all displeasing.  She was much leaner but where Ben was brawny, she was sinewy.  Tight cords of muscle rippled throughout her arms and legs, defined abs and triceps indicated her tensile strength.  Despite the dense muscle, she still maintained a feminine look to her physique.  She looked carved from a Greek statue and she stood in an iron stance that made Rey weak in the knees.

They both stood looking at her, waiting for instruction, clearly pleased by the way Rey studied their bodies.  Rey took her time as this was the moment that she had been looking forward to.  This was what all the months of trying to get a read on Phasma, flirting with Ben, planning for the perfect construct that would bring her this very situation where she had two impressive people - tall, imposing, gorgeous and dominant - at her command.  She was drunk with power.

“Are you two gym buddies?”  Rey asked.  They glanced to each other and shrugged their broad shoulders.

“Kind of.”  Ben remarked.

“Personal trainers?”

“No.”  Phasma replied.  “Firefighters.”

“Oh, Jesus…”  Rey muttered.  As if she wasn’t wet enough.  

“Where’s the bedroom?”  She asked.

“Upstairs.”  Phasma responded.  Rey crooked a finger at Ben, indicating he come to her.  He did so willingly, biting back a wild grin.  He did as he was told because this was new territory for him and it thrilled him.  There was also the threat of Rey leaving if he did not abide by her rules and his longing to push inside her was much stronger than any form of humiliation he might endure.  Rey pulled him down to her, making him squat in front of her as she got on his back.  He lifted back up with her holding on, her arms wrapped neatly around his shoulders.

“All right, Phasma.  Lead on.”  Rey ordered.  Phasma obeyed because she liked the way this girl made her feel sexy and desired.  She wanted to slip her tongue into her and cause her to writhe in euphoric bliss.  Unbeknownst to both of them, Rey had also managed to accidentally drudge up a deep seeded longing to be dominated in a way that no one but the brave was willing to do for someone so tall and intimidating.

Phasma led them to her bedroom which was surprisingly cozy with a nice sized king bed and soft, low light emanating from a lamp situated on a plain black nightstand.  Rey made them both sit on the edge of the bed while she looked them over again, eyeing each one individually, sizing them up for their rewards.

“Hmm…the incredibly hot brunette…”  Rey said looking at Ben before turning to Phasma.  “…Or the incredibly hot blonde?  Such difficult choices.  Which one of you is a better wrestler?”  Rey asked.  They both answered simultaneously.

“She is.”

“I am.”

Rey flinched back in surprise.

“Oh?  How do you know?”  She wondered.  Ben and Phasma glanced at each other again, this time with knowing smiles and it occurred to Rey that this was not the first time they’d been in an intimate setting together.  She could imagine them, shacked up together after failing to snag someone to warm their beds, somehow finding their strength tested when they both wanted to be the top.  The image in Rey’s mind made her head swim lustfully.

Let’s start out easy, shall we?”  Rey said as she eyed Ben.  “Kneel before me.”  Ben did as he was told.  “Take off my panties.”  She could see the flush of excitement in his dark eyes while he reached to her panties with his thick fingers and hooked them into her waistband, drawing them off a little more roughly than she would have wanted.  She reached to him and pulled him up, rewarding him with a bruising kiss before pushing him over to the bed again, forcing him to sit directly next to Phasma.  Rey turned and sat in the blonde’s lap so that she was facing Ben.  Rey quietly laughed as she looked up into Phasma’s eyes, offering one small kiss until she felt Phasma’s hands start to explore her body, starting with her breasts.  Once Phasma was invested, Rey turned to Ben, reaching for him.  He leaned in and she fiercely took his mouth with hers into another kiss, this time hot and wet.  He responded eagerly, his soft, thick lips enveloping hers in a desperate desire.

Rey liked the feel of Phasma’s hands running over her skin, testing for hidden areas of sensitivity.  She liked the way Ben kissed, his tongue tasting her, the way he made her feel he needed her breath or he would die.  Phasma placed smaller kisses along her shoulders that caused her to shiver.  Ben swirled his tongue into her mouth that made her head spin.  Phasma’s kisses began to stray down her spine, her hands reaching around to her flat stomach, fingers dipping lightly towards her sex.  Rey’s arousal was overwhelming at this point and she knew anything Phasma did to her would result in a premature climax.  She didn’t want that vulnerability just now.

Rey pushed Ben away, hard enough to make him fall back on the bed.

“Take off your boxers.”  She ordered him while she took Phasma’s hands away and turned to straddle her.  Ben quickly shoved them off and threw them to the side.  She stared hard at the large mass raised pointedly in the air, red and throbbing.

“Jesus, Ben.”  Rey congratulated him, reaching over and taking his hard cock in her tiny hand.  He was hot and heavy to the touch.  He said nothing but grinned mischievously at her from his position on the bed.  Rey turned to Phasma.  They were already embraced, Rey’s legs wrapped neatly around her waist.  Phasma’s dark eyes were washed in arousal, waiting for what was to come next.

“Take off her bra.”  She ordered Ben, her words barely escaping her lips before she plunged her mouth onto Phasma’s.  Ben was an amazing kisser but Phasma was the one that Rey had hungered for and so it was inevitable that their kiss would be stormier and more sensual.  Lost in her greed, Rey had the sense to feel the lace between their breasts suddenly slide away, leaving their skin exposed and pressed warmly together.  She indicated to Phasma to stand up, still gripped to her, legs buckled around her hips so that when she stood, Rey was still attached and within the exertion of their kiss.  She snapped her fingers at Ben, pointing to Phasma’s panties and he came and pulled them off of her, watching them with darkened eyes, clearly trying not to touch himself just yet.  Rey pulled away and looked into Phasma’s eyes.

“Have you ever had sex with him?”  She whispered into her ear.  Phasma nodded.  

“Bareback?”  Phasma shook her head.

“Are there condoms in your nightstand?”  Again, Phasma nodded.

“Hold him down for me.”  There was a flash of disbelief in Phasma’s eyes followed by an evil grin.  Phasma put Rey down on the floor and turned to Ben who did not know what was coming.  He was shocked when Phasma scrambled on top of him, gripping his wrists so that she could pull them over his head.  Ben recovered quickly, seeing that he was going to be pinned and his competitive nature took over.  He tossed Phasma over onto her stomach on the bed, placing his whole body on to her and trying to pin her arm behind her back.  She was definitely a better wrestler as she squirmed out from under him, locking his head under her arm and pulling him so that he lost his balance and ended up face up on the bed again.

Rey watched them wrestle like standing before the image of God before her.  She couldn’t pull her eyes from the muscle laden bodies that writhed on the bed, couldn’t quench the awe at this phenomenal display.  Each muscle tensed with hardened effort, rippling under the soft light, a light sweat breaking out on both of them as they tumbled.  She could see they were both smiling maliciously at each other, the pleasure in the activity much greater than the worth of the win.  This was not new to them but this time they had an audience.  She could see Ben or Phasma glance over at her from time to time, making sure they still had her full fledged attention while they grappled for her gratification.  Rey committed this moment to memory, burning it into her recall banks for future use during lonely nights.  She had never seen anything more provocative in her life.

Phasma straddled Ben on the bed, struggling to get his arms above his head.  Their biceps bulged tautly with the effort.  Rey climbed onto Ben and grabbed his cock and he immediately jerked in surprise, allowing Phasma to easily pin him.  They were both gasping hard, out of breath but internally pleased at this outcome, both feeling they had come out the winner.

“Keep him down.”  Rey told Phasma as she reached over to the nightstand and took a condom from the drawer.  She heard a groan escape Ben’s throat after hearing the order, no doubt excited by what was to come.  Phasma kept him down unnecessarily tight which seemed to stir more arousal in him.  Rey rolled the condom onto him and then came around Phasma, slipping under her arms and placing her legs along Ben’s chest so that she straddled him with Phasma pressed entirely into her back.

“For consenting purposes, I’m going to make sure we’re all on board with fucking each other.”  Rey said.  Ben glanced at Phasma, who Rey felt give a slight nod behind her, and then Ben nodded eagerly.  “Good.  I hope you like the view then.”  Rey flipped around so that she was facing Phasma.  She reached up to her face, bringing her down so that their mouths connected in a fierce need.  She then pushed her backwards, directing her to scoot till she had reached Ben’s hard cock.  Rey could hear the moment Phasma had slipped him into her as he groaned in incredible relief.  Still locked into a passionate kiss with Phasma, Rey scooted back and placed herself onto Ben’s face, feeling his coarse breath heat along her sensitive skin.  He moaned excitedly, immediately placing his hands to her legs and flicking his tongue against her clit, causing Rey to stifle a heady moan.  Phasma seemed amused by it, smiling into her mouth as she pressed a palm against Rey’s breast, running a thumb gently along her nipple and this time Rey couldn’t suppress vocalizing her pleasure.  Phasma moved her hips along Ben’s dick, releasing more grunts from beneath Rey.  She could feel his tongue slide into her, lapping along her folds while Phasma jerked his cock inside her.  While they swayed on top of Ben, Rey touched Phasma everywhere, grazing her hands along her breasts and shoulders, moving her lips against her mouth and neck.  Rey found that when she fervently nibbled on Phasma’s lower lip, the blonde would involuntarily stiffen blissfully.  After a few minutes, Phasma began to clench her jaw, her brows furrowing and Rey knew she was going to orgasm soon.  Ben, from underneath her, seemed more haphazard in his ministrations, clearly losing himself to his own.  Rey’s had been building and was almost at its peak but she wasn’t done with them and she madly restrained the burning euphoria that threatened to overwhelm her.  With one hand she reached down and firmly pinched Ben’s nipple.  She then leaned over and nudged her face into Phasma’s breast, taking a nipple gently between her teeth.  They both gasped in unison.  Ben’s fingers gripped tightly into Rey’s thighs, his hips moving into Phasma with hard and urgent spasms.  He uttered a choked word into her.

“Fuck.”

Rey shifted off of Ben’s face, glancing down at him as he wrestled with his climax, shoulders backed into the bed, neck arched up, teeth gritted tight.  his wild, black hair flowed around him, giving him a dark halo effect.  Rey saw Phasma come soon after, muscles tensed along her body, eyes clamped shut, mouth set in a perfect O, taking in her euphoria and making it last.  It was another image Rey committed to her memory.  She got on her knees to press her body up against Phasma’s as her orgasm subsided, kissing her jaw and her neck, along her cheeks and over her mouth.  Phasma fell over in exhaustion, bringing Rey with her, next to Ben.

Ben’s chest heaved in desperate need of air.  Phasma was face down into her pillow, unable to catch her breath.  Rey was extremely pleased with herself.

She was on her knees between them, the Adonis and Aphrodite she had conquered.  She really couldn’t have planned this any better, reaching a high that she probably wouldn’t come down from in a while.  She touched a hand to both of them, rubbing Ben along his chest, Phasma along her back.  From downstairs, there came two simultaneous rings, each a different tone suggesting they came from different phones.  Both Phasma and Ben lightly chuckled.

“What was that?”  Rey asked.

“That would be Hux.”  Ben answered.

“Is he your redheaded friend?”

“Yeah, he’s probably wondering how our rendezvous with the hot bartender went.”  Phasma muffled into her pillow.

“Hot bartender?”  Rey smirked.  “I wasn’t aware you thought I was hot.”  Phasma pulled her head out of the pillow and snapped her head towards Rey, studying her face with narrowed eyes.

“You didn’t know you’re gorgeous?”  Phasma asked incredulously.  Rey shrugged humbly.  “Do I need to convince you?”  Rey huffed out a laugh causing a slow smile to emerge upon Phasma’s lips.

“You were right.”  Ben told Rey.  “This was better with Phasma.”

“Are you going to bring me into all your bedroom endeavors from now on?”  She joked.

“Just the ones where you’re requested.”  Ben replied as he slowly brought himself off the bed, standing up once his feet touched the floor.  “I’m going to use your bathroom, Phasma.”

“Go use the one downstairs.”  Phasma told him.

“No way.  I’m not going downstairs like this.”  He complained, completely disregarding her.

“Don’t clog my toilet again!”  Phasma yelled to him as the door to the bathroom slammed behind him.  Phasma turned to Rey who could not contain the amused look on her face.  “He flushes the condoms down the toilet.  I didn’t mean…you know.”

“I’m not judging.”  Rey assured with a stifled laugh.  Phasma grinned up at her as Rey massaged her stomach, paying special attention to the obliques because she liked the hard shape of them.  After a moment Rey glanced up at Phasma who was now eyeing her curiously, making her feel slightly self-conscious.  

“What?”  She asked her.

“Did you-…?”  Phasma began, pausing mid-sentence.  “Did you get your needs met?”  The way she phrased it suggested she had a sensitivity to her meaning.  She didn’t just want to know if Rey came.  She wanted to know how to get her to come.  The concern made Rey’s heart take flight.

“I got what I came here for.”  Rey replied.  “But if you’re not done, I wouldn’t mind being convinced to stay.”  She said swinging a leg over Phasma, straddling her and leaning into her to glide her lips along her clavicle.  Phasma closed her eyes and savored the feeling as Rey planted kisses up her neck, lightly nibbling on her skin that felt warm and smelled of crisp soap and sweat.  Phasma’s hands went to Rey’s hair, gripping it softly but tensing when Rey found a sensitive area along her jaw.  Low moans turned into heated gasps as Phasma arched into Rey, allowing the smaller brunette to revive her to her previous arousal.  She pulled Rey up to her and enveloped her mouth with her own, bringing her back into a searing kiss, lips compressed together, tongues dancing.  Rey felt the spark of excitement relight the fire of deep desire, coiling in her stomach and burning into her groin.  She eagerly welcomed this onslaught of her mouth, jaw opening wide to encompass more of Phasma.

She was shocked to feel hands at her ass, clenching along her cheeks and hoisting her up before flipping her over onto the bed.  Before she could understand what had happened, Phasma was on top of her, her whole body pleasurably heavy upon her, grips on her wrists forcing her hands above her head.  Rey glared into Phasma’s eyes and found darkened lust there.  Rey inhaled sharply, gasping at this situation that made her body inflame erotically.  Rey tried to wrestle her hands free but Phasma’s grip was much too strong.  

“Get off me.”  Rey commanded.  Phasma narrowed her eyes and smirked.

“I will if that’s what you really want.”  She replied.  Rey’s hesitation brought a wider smile to Phasma’s face.  It was probably obvious by the way Rey’s chest heaved in uncontrolled excitement, the way her cheeks burned red, the way her hips incessantly thrust involuntarily upwards, yearning for the blonde, that Phasma could tell Rey was bluffing.  Phasma plunged her mouth onto Rey’s neck, sucking at her skin, biting with gentle teeth causing Rey to roll her eyes into the back of her head, lost in her greed.

“Get me off.”  Rey managed to whisper hoarsely into Phasma’s ear before taking her lobe in between her teeth.  Phasma uttered a guttural groan, slipping her hand between them and placing her fingers near Rey’s core.

“Hey, Phasma, I probably shouldn’t have flushed the cond-…”  Ben froze in place as he exited the bathroom, seeing the two women already engaged in their own sexual dance.  “Holy shit!  Are we doing this again?”  He asked excitedly.  Rey barely heard him through her haze of arousal, focused only on the woman who was so attentive to her needs.

“Just watch, Ben.”  Phasma quickly muttered between rough kisses along Rey’s neck.  He whimpered in disappointment but made no other protest.  Rey felt Phasma circle her fingers between her legs, gently pinching her clit and releasing a clenched moan from the brunette.  Rey shoved her hands through Phasma’s blonde hair, liking the softness between her fingers, gripping her hair hard when Phasma elicited flickering shocks of euphoria to her nerves.  She liked the heaviness of Phasma’s body on hers, trapped under this woman with no way of escaping until she was well and thoroughly fucked.  Rey arched her back and hissed as Phasma slipped a finger into her, crooking her digit to stroke along her vaginal wall.  She continued her ministrations, rubbing inside Rey, building within her a glow of heat that radiated further with each stroke.  Phasma slipped another finger into her and Rey uttered a needing sigh, closing her eyes and focusing on the sensation.  She felt Phasma’s mouth linger down her chest, kissing her breasts, taking a moment to suck gently on her nipples before traveling down to her stomach till her mouth reached between her thighs.  Rey couldn’t stay still, her hands roaming through Phasma’s hair, scratching at her scalp, hips mildly thrusting unintentionally.

“Hold her down.”  Rey heard Phasma tell Ben.  A thrill ran through her at the words, suddenly feeling another body on top of her, replacing Phasma’s mouth with his own.  She could feel Ben continue what Phasma had started, his body half on hers while he sucked at her skin.  She felt his breath on her around her neck and realized he must have brushed his teeth.  She reached over and grabbed his head, pulling their mouths together in an insistent kiss, tasting the mint and swirling her tongue into him.  He responded with more urgency, sucking on her tongue, reaching to her breast and squeezing.

Phasma circled her tongue around Rey’s clit, causing her to buck, though Phasma held her thighs down with her strong shoulders.  She increased the rhythm of her fingers, plunging into Rey and stroking inside her with perfect pressure.  Phasma glided her tongue thickly across Rey’s labia, causing her to lurch in response, heady moans escaping Rey’s lips and into Ben’s mouth.  Phasma replaced her fingers in Rey with her tongue, swirling inside her before following with her fingers again, interchanging them.  Rey’s orgasm was coming strong and hard, Phasma evidently noticed as she increased her speed, now rubbing her fingers faster, lapping at her clit ferociously.  She felt herself drifting further away, losing everything around her, lost to the void of intense pleasure.  The white hot glow of euphoria grew denser, pulsating inside her until suddenly it burst, washing throughout her body in waves of bliss, her whole body clenched fiercely with the strength of her orgasm.  She cried out, gripping Ben’s hair in her fingers, her thighs circled tensely around Phasma’s shoulders, riding out the pleasure tensely until it began to slowly subside, and she felt her body start to relax.

Rey lay on the bed in a deeply satisfied state.  Her lungs begged for air, heart beating at a murderous rate, muscles aching from the tension.

“Now what?”  She heard Ben ask.

“Put a condom on.”  Phasma replied.  “We’re going to get her to come again.”  From outside their perspective, Rey smiled.

 

It was three days later and Rey expected Phasma, Ben or their redheaded friend Hux to appear like they usually did.  It was Ben who entered first.  He came in and waved to Rey, beelining for the bar as soon as he saw her.

“Hey there, Rey.”  He smiled.  He had such a handsome face that Rey found it difficult to turn her eyes away from him.

“Three beers?”  Rey asked flirtatiously, already snapping the tops off the bottles as she spoke.

“Yeah, thanks.”  He said, grabbing them by the necks.  “Uh, so, I had a lot of fun the other night.  Maybe we could do it again?”

“Maybe.  Depends on Phasma.”  Rey replied.

“We don’t have to include Phasma.”  He grinned with a shrug of his broad shoulders.  Rey was unable to respond.  She was flagged down by another patron.  Telling him she’ll talk to him later, she went to attend to her other customers.

Phasma came in less than five minutes later with her friend Hux, Rey’s heart jolting at the sight of her.  She immediately looked to the bar while Rey was talking to one of her regulars, suddenly becoming indecisive when she saw that Rey was busy.  It looked like she was going to move to the bar but at the last minute was pulled to the booth that Ben was sitting at.

The bar was busy that night and Rey hardly had time to chat.  She managed to catch Phasma’s eye a few times but aside from a smile, there was no other exchange between them.  Once the bar slowed down, Rey was cleaning her glassware when she felt a presence come up and sit in the nearest stool.

“I’ll be right with you in a minute.”  Rey told the person.

“Okay, Rey.”  A familiar voice replied.  Rey shot her head up, making eye contact with the blonde across from her.  She put her glass down, deciding to do them later.

“Oh.  Phasma...”  Rey smiled, drying her hands on the towel hanging from her pants.  “What can I do for you, gorgeous?”  Her choice words drew an amused huff from Phasma.

“When do you get off?”

“Depends on you.”

“Let me rephrase that.  When does your shift end?”

“Finn closes the bar tonight.  I can leave whenever.”

“You can leave just like that?  Whenever you want?”

“Benefits of being the bar owner.”

“You own the bar?”  Phasma asked incredulously.

“Well, I co-own it with my dad.”  Rey waved a dismissive hand.  “It’s a long story but, yes, I mostly run it.”

“Huh.”  Phasma surmised, looking around the establishment in a new light before settling her eyes back on Rey.  “Would you like to come back to my place tonight?”

“Yes, I would.”  Rey smiled.  Phasma lit up.

“Okay then.  We can go whenever you’re ready.”

“Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be good to go.”  Rey replied.  She saw Phasma glance around, her eyes falling on Ben from across the bar who was already chatting up another female patron.

“Should we ask Ben over?”  Phasma inquired.  Rey shook her head.

“No.  I want you all to myself this time.”  Rey told her, eliciting a hard swallow and a heated stare from Phasma.

“All right.”  Was all Phasma said, excitement already building behind her eyes.  Rey then flickered her attention to Hux, still sitting in the booth and looking at his phone.

“But if your redheaded friend wants to watch…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally made Ben a doofus. I apologize to anyone who might be offended.


End file.
